The present invention relates in general to couplings, and in particular to a new and useful mechanical central buffer coupling for rail vehicles including electrical cable coupling heads.
To transmit pulses for controlling the brake and traction currents in a railroad train, it is known to provide plug or push contacts in the electrical cable coupling which is connected to a mechanical central buffer coupling. Since numerous contacts are needed for such a control, it becomes increasingly difficult to accommodate the contacts for the main system and the necessary auxiliary circuitry in the cable coupling heads within the predetermined space, because they must be appropriately spaced from each other to avoid creeping currents and flashovers.